Something Different
by BattGirl
Summary: RaixKim It been a while since they were separated, never to be seen again. But what happens when a friend wants to put the two back together? It would seem that this will go out smoothly…but will it?
1. Keiko's Plan

I'm back…though some of you don't know who I am ; Well to those who don't, I'm known as LazyLemon, but I changed my name. Anyways I stopped continuing my "Return to Brazil" fic. Sorry but I screwed up. Maybe when I finish this fic, I'll continue it. Anyways let me tell you about this fic.

Summary: RaixKim It been a while since they were separated, never to be seen again. But what happens when a friend wants to put the two back together? It would seem that this will go out smoothly…but will it?

So it's a Rai/Kim story. Never wrote a love story about them...so go easy please. I'm doing short chapters so that I'll finish this. Reviews will be loved, and flames will be...ignored. Cause if you didnt like this paring you wouldnt be reading this now would you ;) Enjoy. Oh and I'll explain things in later chapters. Thanks for reading

* * *

Raimundo's Pov

I always think of those special days. I wish I could go back there. I wish I could see my friends again. But I really wish that I could see her again…to talk to her…hug her…anything. Just as long I'm with her…

But I know that will never happen…no matter how hard I wish for it.  
She said it was…"time to move on" . But that doesn't mean I was ready to move on…I don't even think she was ready to move on. She probably just wanted to fight off the pain was hurting her.

After all this time I still cant move on. No…I think this is going to be hurting me for a long time…a very long time. I mean, how can I move on? What I had…what _we_ had was special…it was beyond love and just being friends…it was something different…

----------------------Tokyo Japan  
"Wow, you look wonderful Kimiko!" Keiko exclaimed, dazzled at how beautiful her best friend looked.  
Kimiko stood there, giving Keiko a small smile. She was dressed in pink and yellow Kimono, the same one she wore when looking for a Shen Gong Wu at an emperor's palace. Keiko started to tell Kimiko how wonderful she looked. Kimiko, not noticing, was tuning her out while staring a picture on her desk. It was a picture of her and Raimundo, hugging each other. Kimiko's small smile faded away and she looked down at the floor. Keiko stopped talking and found what Kimiko was staring out. Keiko shook her head and sighed. She walked up to Kimiko, face full of concern.

"Kimiko…" she started to say, but was cut off by Kim.

"Sorry Keiko. I just…" this time Keiko interrupted her.

"No it ok. What's not okay is you Kim. You need to do something about all this. I keep on telling you this. It's been months and you still haven't gotten over it. You need to go see him, or something."

"Yeah your right…but what's really hard is that…I have a boyfriend now. And that hasn't helped me at all. It's made it worse. And look at me now, getting ready to go to some important dinner with Taro"

Keiko sighed and fixed a piece of hair that was dangling from Kimiko's face.

"Taro. You better get going he's probably waiting for you outside." Kimiko gave out a big sigh. "And keep your mind off Raimundo right now. You wouldn't want Taro to suspect anything from you."

"What's there to suspect? We all know that I've been hurting inside"

"Yeah well we wouldn't want him to _know_ anything now would we?" Kimiko rolled her eyes, and gave her friend a hug.

"Ok, Ok. I'll see you later." Kimiko walked towards the door. "Thanks a lot Keiko" Kimiko then shut the door.

Keiko sat down on Kimiko's desk chair, looking at the picture. "What am I going to do with that girl?"

-----One Hour later

Kimiko and her boyfriend were walking around the city. Looking at the wonders of the many lights and stores it was crowed with.

"Kimiko, you look astonishing in your Kimono." This sort of caught Kimiko in surprise, since she was thinking of Raimundo.

"Why thank you Taro" Kimiko said, trying to sound as formal as she could.

Kimiko truly dis-liked the fact that she had to talk to Taro in a formal way. What bugged her the most that this was her boyfriend, and not some stranger. But she did not want to make a fool of herself in front of him, since that would probably disgrace her father. So she just had to act this way, even though she couldn't stand it.

They continued to walk around the city together, making conversation every once in a while. Meanwhile, Keiko was waiting for Kimiko's arrival, but in a different way…

----Kimiko's Room.

Keiko was searching for Raimundo's number, e-mail address, or any way she could get in contact with him. She had given Kimiko enough time to clear up her problems, and was now going to take all matters in her hands. Now she would find some way to get these two together, because she had seen her friend suffer enough.

Though, which much searching, Keiko did not find any trace of Raimundo, except for some pictures. She put her head on her hands and stared at the picture of Kimiko and Rai. She stared at it for a bit before hitting herself on her head with her hand.

"_Duh! Why didn't I think of that in the beginning?" _She exclaimed to herself. She took the picture out of the frame and looked in the back. It had a message and in the bottom was a Phone number and Postal Address. Keiko copied them both on a piece of paper.

"_Bingo!"_ Keiko wrote a note to Kimiko. It wrote:

_Sorry I had to leave, but something came up and I needed to go home. Don't worry it's nothing special. Call you tomorrow! _

_Keiko_

She left the note on top of her bed and left the Tohomiko residence.

---Later that night

Kimiko greeted her father at the front door of her house. He asked how her date went by.

"It was….great pa pa" She said in a fake cheerful way. Mr.Tohomiko was pleased and allowed her to go to her room. Kimiko noticed that Keiko was gone, and found the note laying on her bed. She read it and put back on the bed.

"Hmm…I wonder what came up…" Kim said to herself. She glanced back at her picture on her desk. She looked away from it and got ready to go to sleep.

The next morning Keiko was thinking on how to get Raimundo and Kimiko together.

"This is going to be harder than I thought" She said pacing around her room. Keiko didn't want to call Raimundo, because she thought that was kind of weird…the girl he loves best-friend calling him to ask him to come all the way to Japan. She thought it just made no sense.

"_Well I cant call him…" _Keiko paused. "_But I can write him a letter and get him to come here. Besides, I bet he's been wanting to see her as much as Kimiko has been wanting to see him" _

"_Then if I can get him to come to Tokyo, they'll finally will get the patch up things together"_

So Keiko started on her letter. It took her a while to get it done but she did it.

---Keiko's letter to Raimundo

Hey there! This is Kimiko's friend, Keiko. I'm pretty sure you've heard of me. Anyways, I needed to talk to you about something. See I know how close you and Kimiko were to each other, and you guys haven't talked to each other for months. This has really been hurting Kimiko, and in other words, she's sick from not talking to you. I bet you are too. What I'm trying to say is, well…that you should come visit her over here in Tokyo. I know, I know, it's a lot to ask, but I just cant stand seeing her being hurt inside. Sorry if I freaked you out or something, but please think about it. It'll do you both good.

) Keiko

Satisfied with it, Keiko folded the letter and put it in a envelope. She wrote the addresses and all the needed information. She dropped the letter in her mailbox and took out of cell phone to call Kimiko.

Ring…ring…

"Hello?"

"Hey Kimiko, what's up?"

End Of Chapter 1: Keiko's plan. Review please!


	2. Tokyo, here I come!

Brazil. 5:35 pm

Raimundo stared blankly at the ocean. His eye's were shining from the bright sunlight. He started to mindlessly mess around with the sand on which he was laying on. He watched as it fell from his fingers. He was thinking of Kimiko. No matter how much he wanted to avoid the thought of her, he couldn't. It would just make him hurt more…but then again, playing those memories in his head would just hurt him too. He stood up and headed home. He passed the alleys, shops and buildings and walked up a little hill. Up the hill were crooked rows of homes. Some of them one stories, some of them two. They were all light colored. Raimundo walked towards the white two story house, which was larger in height than in width.

"Hey there bro" Raimundo's brother, Alfred said greeting him as Rai walked in.

"Hey Alfred. What's up?"

"Nothing much, just taking care of some work. How were the waves?"

"Pretty nice. Caught some big ones here in there. Rick home?"

"Nope. Went out with some friends. He'll be back in a while" Raimundo nodded and was going to go up stairs until Alfred stopped him.

"Oh, yeah, almost forgot. You got a letter from some girl in Japan. Kay ko, something like that. I left it on your bed."

Raimundo's eyes popped wide open. "Ok thanks Al!"

Alfred gave a puzzled look. "That was fast…"

Raimundo raced to his bed. He grabbed the letter from his bed and ripped the top open. He was confused why Keiko wrote him a letter, but thought it must be something about Kimiko. So that was good enough for him.

Rai pulled the letter out and read it at least four times before putting it down. He sat on his bed.

"_Kim…"_ he thought in his head. Thoughts were racing in his head.

Kimiko was sick from not seeing him? "_If she's sick from not seeing me...then I must be dieing!" _he dropped himself on his bed arms laid out. He loudly exhaled some air.

He was thinking of going to Japan. At first, it seemed easy and quick to get there to him, but thinking about it the second time…really didn't sound all that simple.

"_I could always save some money up…but that would take me way too long." _He pondered for a bit. "_Or I could fly there myself." _He grinned to himself. We _was_ the Dragon of the Wind…or used to be…he still had his powers though.

"_No wait…that'll be too much…Brazil to Japan. That's crazy!" _He covered his whole face with his pillow.

"_Man…I wish I had some Shen Gong Wu…" _That's when Rai saw the light at the end of the tunnel. He quickly sat up which made him slam his head on the bed on top of his bed ( AN/he was laying on a bunk bed)

"Ow!" He yelled as he fell off the bed, crawling to his drawers, opening them and throwing out the things that were in them. He ignored the mess of clothes that he made, and ran to his closet. As he tried to grab a box from the top rack, he tipped the plank of wood which caused it to drop all the stuff that it carried. Some action figures that belonged to his little brother fell on Rai.

Once again he ignored the mess he made and grabbed the box, and opened it. To his luck, the Golden Tiger Claws and Sword of the Storm were in there. Raimundo made a huge grin.

"Now is that luck or what?" He said aloud, just then Alfred came in. He scanned the room and then he stared at Raimundo who was grabbing his back pack from under his bed.

"Uh…in a hurry there Raimundo?" He said kicking some clothes out of his way. He just got up to Raimundo when Rai flew right past him grabbing some clothes from the floor and stuffing them in his bag.

"Alf, the letter I got was from my friends best friend!"

"What friend? Oh, that Kimiko girl?"

"Yeah. She's been wanting to see me" For a short moment Raimundo grabbed his brother's shoulders and loudly exclaimed.

"Isn't that great!"

Alfred made a perplexed face. "Uh…yeah.. But uh…doesn't she live in Tokyo or something?"

"Yeah! I got my transportation right here!" Rai showed him the GTC. Alfred looked the side, scratching his head.

"Okay…where are you going to say at?" Raimundo stopped stuffing things in his bag. "And how long are you going to stay there for? And does she even know that your going to see her?" Raimundo gulped.

"Throw me your cell Alf" Rai said putting his hand up. Alfred dug in his pocket and pulled out his phone. He threw it to Rai who started to dial the number that Keiko had left in her letter. It rang a couple of time before Keiko answered.

"H-hello?" Keiko answered very drowsily.

"Keiko? This is Raimundo!" Rai loudly greeted.

"Raimundo! Oh my gosh! Ugh…kinda early isn't it?" Keiko said yawning. Raimundo made a puzzled face.

"Oh! My bad, forgot about the time difference…" Raimundo did the math in the head. "You guys are 12 hours ahead….its PM over here. Sorry to wake you"

"Yeah that's ok…so jumping on another subject…you decided you wanted to come to Tokyo?"

"Yeah, I'm coming…just had some problems though. First off, I don't have a place to stay. And the problem with that is that I even know how long I'm going to stay for. Just wanted to ask if you could help me out with this"

Keiko paused for a moment and came up with a solution.

"Well you can stay at my house for like the first night or two. And if your going to stay longer, I could find you a place for you to stay. I'll pay."

"…woah, are you sure? I mean, you don't have to get me a hotel or something. Wouldn't want you to pay for that-"

"No, no Raimundo. I invited you here, so I'll be taking care of that stuff. All you have to do for me is to see Kimiko and visit her. She's totally lost."

Raimundo looked to Alfred, who was trying to hear the conversation. He raised his eyebrows at him and nodded. Alfred nodded back and went to go pack some things that Raimundo would need.

"Ok. Thanks Keiko…you've been a big help."

"Don't worry. Just as long as you help me back. Anyways, let me give you my address" Keiko gave Raimundo her information, which he copied on a piece of paper.

"Ok Keiko. I'll be there in a while."

"Yeah it's going to be a long flight."

"Oh I'm not going to be flying there." This confused Keiko.

"O…kay…so how are you going to get here?"

"Ah, you don't need to worry about it" Raimundo looked down at the GTC. "I got my own little way"

"Well…okay then. See you soon then. Bye"

"Bye." Rai hung up his brother's phone.

"Aww man, that's going to leave a mark on my bill next month" Alfred said getting his phone back. He handed Raimundo his bag full of all the things he would need.

"All right bro. I know your not little anymore but in this case, were going to need to go over some things." Raimundo smiled at his older brother. Alfred was carefree all the time, but when it came to taking care of his little brothers, he'd care all right.

"First off, be careful out there. I don't know much about Tokyo, but I know it's not Rio. People aren't the same there, so you better use your street smarts. Second, if what I heard from you is true, show some courtesy to your friend, and especially her parents. You don't want them to think your some street rat or something."

"Ooh that's deep Alf." Raimundo said playfully.

"Aye I'm serious here bro. Also, call me when you can. I don't want to from hear you in couple of days, I want to hear from you every day. And don't worry about the time cause I'll answer the phone."

Alfred grinned at his little brother, who was still little to him , despite the fact he was 16.

"And stay out of trouble." He playfully hit Rai's arm. Raimundo did the same, and put the Tiger Claws on his arm.

"Golden Tiger Claws!" He yelled. "Don't worry Alfred. I'll be ok. And I'll make sure to call you."

Alfred smiled and pulled his cell out. "Oh and you'll need this." He threw it Rai who caught it. "Don't loose it"

Raimundo waved to his brother as he jumped into the portal, and vanished. Alfred put his hands in his pockets and stared from where Raimundo vanished from.

"I got to get me one of those"

AN/ So that's Chapter 2, "Tokyo, here I come!" So did you like it? I know it might be short but like I said in the fist chapter: The chapters to this story are going to be short. Its so I can actually finish it. Well reviews, are truly appreciated. I'll try to update ASAP. Thanks for reading -BattGirl


End file.
